


Karkat: Do a Magic Trick (with Your Attractive Assistant)

by cmut (confiscatedretina)



Series: Unsupervised Fun With Aliens [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dual Bulges, M/M, Nookworms, Other, nookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/cmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said you'd show him how to do it and Karkat Vantas keeps his word.</p><p>Karkat: make a nookworm disappear. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Do a Magic Trick (with Your Attractive Assistant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> Oh god there's a sequel. Why is there a sequel?!
> 
> This is a follow-up to [Sollux: Have the Best Idea Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3830401), but it should stand alone well enough if you haven't read that yet.

“Hey asshole, keep breathing.”

Sollux twitches in your arms, drawing a breath so deep his knobby spinal ridges dig into your thorax. You press your cheek against his neck and run your thumbs over his wrists in slow, gentle circles. A low thrum vibrates through your squawk blister and he seems to melt into the comforting sound. There's no stopping the hot flush that colors your cheeks; you've always wanted to do this and it's so much sweeter than your movie collection led you to believe.

The two of you are nestled into your multipurpose cushioned relaxation rectangle, all clothing kicked into disorderly piles on the floor. You can't believe he even bothered to speak with you again after the last disastrous visit Sollux made to your hive, let alone consented to spend even more time alone with you. Well, mostly alone. The nookworm patiently waiting between his spindly legs doesn't have much in the way of sentience but you've always thought of it as a sort of companion.

Sollux's ongoing presence in your life not being astounding enough, he has actually insisted on trying out your nookworm again. Many frantic Trollian messages were sent in a vain attempt to dissuade him but the guy is tenacious and more sexually adventurous than you had given him credit for. So here you are, bare ass naked with the guy you wouldn't even let yourself think of kicking a perigee ago, fulfilling a half-asleep promise you made to help him broaden his pailing skill set.

Once in a great while, the life of Karkat Fucking Vantas is pretty good.

You slide your hands up Sollux's bony arms and make sure the blindfold is secure. That was his idea, something about wanting to feel the experience better and a heaping load of shit along the lines of trusting you to do all this right. He's insane and thinks far too highly of your abilities but this charade is what he wants so you'll go with it. To be fair, you didn't protest any of it very loudly.

Leaning back, you draw him close to you and change the pitch of your vocal noise to call the nookworm from its resting spot. Sollux tenses and you run your tongue over his neck as a distraction. His bulges have been out and writhing almost since he stepped into your hive a few hours ago. If you can just get the jumpy little shit to relax a bit more this will be easier.

The nookworm scurries toward Sollux's waiting nook as fast as its gripping digits will take it. You've spent a lot of time practicing with it of late. To make sure things would go more smoothly for today, of course. Not because you were imagining this particular day or anything; your shriveled pan could never do this amazing reality proper justice. 

As soft gripping digits pull at his nook folds, Sollux gasps and reflexively lifts his hands. You grab his wrists again, nipping lightly at his neck. The gasp shifts to a breathy moan and he melts against you while the nookworm's first segments slide inside. His horns start to spark when the nookworm's aphrodisiac secretions get into his system.

Comfortable silence fills the respite block as you sink into the feel of him in your arms. His skin is warm and you can almost taste the pheromones in the air. You lick your teeth reflexively when he shivers, groaning at the pressure building in his nook. Through your own fog of growing arousal you can see psionic sparks dancing haphazardly around his bulges.

“KK...!” he stiffens suddenly.

Looking down you can still see the nookworm between his legs beginning to work in a wider segment of itself. You deepen your thrum to a comforting rumble and wrap one leg over his, tugging it aside to open him up further.

“Breathe. Relax,” you say with a hint of command.

Contrary to every experience you've had with him until now, he obeys. His shoulders ease as the nookworm slides in another segment, eliciting a small whimper of pleasure. You tangle your fingers in his and wish there was more you could do to him right now. 

Minutes pass and Sollux begins to pant, red and blue sparks drifting through the air lazily around his head. You make soothing sounds and carefully nibble one shoulder, slowly working up his neck. If he's determined to see this thing to the end then so are you. A tiny rivulet of gold runs from the corner of his mouth. You trail your teeth over his skin until you can lick it away, coaxing a loud moan from him that makes your bulge thrash. In an instant he is breathing hard into your mouth, biting at your lip as the nookworm sends a shudder through his entire body.

“KK, I don't think I c-can...” he groans.

“Yes you can,” you untangle one of your hands and reach for his undulating bulges. “You're almost there, come on.”

His breathing goes ragged as you stroke the place where his bulges join. Somewhere in the hive an ambiance negating filament explodes with the crackling energy radiating off Sollux's horns. He quivers and reaches his free hand back to dig chewed-at talons into your thigh. You growl into his aural sponge and he answers with a sharp groan of ecstasy. Red glistens over his neck and yellow winds down your leg.

“One more segment, Captor. Breathe, let it in.”

You squeeze his bulge and he makes a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream. Yellow tears are mixing with the genetic material slowly dripping down his chin. Each panting breath catches in a soft whimper and part of you wants to yank that nookworm out so you can take its place. 

With one last shove the nookworm has its largest segment in. Sollux lurches against your back, droplets of amber genetic material glittering in the psionic light cast by his horns. You don't care that he's making a mess of your comfort rectangle; seeing all those glorious yellow splatters and streaks dotting his heaving thorax is amazing.

Panting for breath, Sollux falls limp against you, genetic material oozing out of his mouth. You hold him, smiling as he slowly comes back to himself. 

“Okay,” he says weakly after a few moments, “your turn.”

“For what?” you reach down to start the process of getting the nookworm out when he grabs your wrist.

“Get on,” he gasps.

You can't make your thinkpan work well enough to parse his demand. Wheezing and grumbling incoherently, Sollux starts to turn over but gives up with a pained, strangled sound.

“Fuh-fucking idiot,” he waves vaguely at his writhing, fully unsheathed bulges. “Get. On.”

“Yeah?” you don't move.

“Yeth you hulking piethe of hoofbeatht shit! Ride thothe bulgeth like it'th your daily commute!”

He's really worked himself into a frenzy and you stay unmoving, enjoying the feel of his ragged breathing and hungry tension. A frustrated growl is welling up in Sollux when you twist out from under him suddenly. He lets out a sharp ecstatic cry as you land on top of him, crushing his shoulders into the cushions. Your bulge tangles with his and he groans through a smile.

“Yeah, like that.”

“Asshole.”

“Leth talk, KK, more bulge riding.”

Growling, you grab his bulges in one hand and guide them toward your slick nook. He claws at the cushions when you take him in, your own bulge dragging red smears across his lower abdomen. Carefully you bring your shaking hips down toward his. The feeling of two bulges twisting inside you is incredible and the breathy gasp Sollux makes with the combination of your pressing down on him and the nookworm shifting inside is enough to make your teeth hurt.

“Guh-gonna make you pail tho hard,” he rasps.

“You...first...”

"Been there, shit for a pan."

His shaking hands claw at your partially absorbed grub legs and you begin to ride him in earnest. Every motion draws a sound from his throat and it's not long before you're near the edge, drops of red splattering over his neck. Sollux releases your sides only to grab your horns and yank your mouth against his. He's loosing his own grip again, red and blue flickering erratically around his head. You feel as overwhelmed as he looks with fingers digging at both horns and bulges thrashing in your nook.

Dazed, reeling, you try to say his name, to give him some warning, but he won't let you go and all of your reality suddenly shatters into euphoria. His taste mingles with yours and waves of ecstasy jolt from your horns to your toes. Far away, his bulges dig into your nook and you can hear him make a triumphant sound just before the soft patter of genetic material rains onto the back of your neck and shoulders.

“God...damn...it...Sollux...” you groan between gasping for air.

Blinking to clear the fog from your pan, you look down on the most content, smug expression you've ever seen on this waste of biological matter. His face and upper thorax are smeared in red and gold, you can smell the faintest hint of blood in the air, and this asshole looks happier than, well...a nookworm in a nook. 

“Yeththththth...” he drawls, grinning stupidly. “Ow.”

Arms shaking, you climb off him and slump onto the floor. The nookworm is still trying to burrow deeper but there's nowhere left for it to go. In the mess of biological lubricant you can see the faintest streak of darker yellow blood. Thank fuck for antiseptic sopor slime.

“Sorry, Will,” you murmur to the nookworm as you stroke its back nubs in the cue to exit. “I'll make it up to you soon.”

The nookworm backs out of Sollux in what you feel is a reluctant fashion, its temporary host groaning throughout the procedure and inadvertently pailing again. Your multipurpose reclining rectangle is a mess, as is the floor around it. Shit, you think you can even see a bit of yellow on the ceiling. The bucket you brought out for the occasion is pristine.

On unsteady legs you carry the nookworm back to your recuperacoon. Once it's safely tucked into the auxiliary tunnels installed inside and the wire hatch closed, you stagger back to the rectangle where Sollux is removing his blindfold with clumsy fingers. He yells and smacks you in the face with a flailing appendage when you pick him up without warning.

“KK, what the fuck!”

Pailing always leaves your pan muddled and your body exhausted. Unable to form enough words to explain, you just drop him into your recuperacoon. Sollux seems to have enough functional thinkpan space to yell for both of you.

“Where the fuck are you going?!” is at the end of his tirade.

“Guest 'coon,” you mumble, shrugging.

“Bullshit. Get in here,” his glare is passably ferocious.

You can barely keep your eyes open but you're pretty sure there's enough room for two. Sollux has the mass of half a troll anyway. Clumsy with post-pailing tiredness, you climb into the recuperacoon next to Sollux and let yourself sink into the enveloping warmth. Just before your head starts to go under, he prods you in the shoulder.

“KK, what'th your nookworm'th name?”

At dusk you will regret this moment sorely. You will, in fact, regret it for the rest of your association with Sollux Captor because he will never let what you say next pass into blessed oblivion.

“Troll Will Smith,” you sigh, eyes closed.

Sollux has a laugh not unlike a malfunctioning food locker engine. “Theriouthly?! Oh my god.”

“Fuck off.”

You shove his head under the oxygenated sopor and drift into unconsciousness with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! Extremely nsfw illustration can be found [right here](http://youll-go-blind.tumblr.com/post/118002639396/so-this-happened-its-more-or-less-what-i-really).


End file.
